Demande à Snape
by Aesalys
Summary: trad de la fic d'ultrasoul. Ou quand Severus sert de conseiller aux élèves...
1. Chapter 1

Note d'Aë: Fic d'ultrasoul ^^

Elle n'a rien écrit d'autre depuis plus de dix ans (eh oui) et son autre fic est restée abandonnée… Et oui… Donc il n'y aura rien d'autre d'elle, que ces cinq chapitres !

J'ai demandé l'autorisation mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse (aïe) donc en cas de refus, je retire et je m'excuse ^^'

.

Note d'ultrasoul: C'est une mauvaise tentative pour faire de l'humour alors que je suis coincée sur mon autre fic, celle-ci est juste un tas de bêtises. J'ai lu une fic R K ici (note d'Aë : sur feufeu, et il m'a fallu un moment pour piger qu'elle parle de Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin le vagabond) similaire à celle-ci, mais j'ai oublié qui l'avait faite et le titre, je ne peux donc pas créditer. C'est une histoire de conseils assez similaire, mais ils demandent à Saitoh. Retenez juste que cette idée est volée. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne me huez pas. ^_^

J'ai fait plusieurs chapitres, mais s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des idées, j'en manque déjà. J'en ai fait avec Fred/George, Ron, Hermione, Lavande, Neville et Goyle, mais ils peuvent toujours faire d'autres lettres.

.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et idées appartiennent à JKR et associés.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note : _Un problème ? Aucune idée de quoi faire, ni de vers qui vous tourner? Nous avons maintenant un professeur disponible pour répondre à toutes vos interrogations. Le professeur Severus Snape est expérimenté dans tous les domaines, qu'il s'agisse d'une question en rapport avec le travail ou de problèmes sociaux, envoyez au Professeur Snape une lettre en laissant votre pli au pied de votre lit. Les elfes de maison se chargeront de lui remettre chaque courrier, et vous n'avez même pas à lui donner votre nom ! Donc, si vous avez besoin d'un avis d'expert, laissez votre question au pied de votre lit, et il vous répondra aussi vite que possible!_

Les élèves couinaient, abasourdis, en lisant la note.

« Je pourrais jamais _lui_ demander _quoi que ce soit_! » s'exclama Ron.

« Eh bien, ça dit que le courrier peut être anonyme, et je pense que le Professeur Snape doit être vraiment expérimenté pour que le Professeur Dumbledore lui fasse confiance pour se charger de nos soucis » contra Hermione.

« Expérimenté ou pas, je pense que les conseils qu'il peut donner ne peuvent pas nous plaire » dit Harry. « Je veux dire, les gens sont différents et ont des façons différentes de faire les choses, et je n'aime pas la façon dont Snape fait les choses.

-Moi, je profiterai de l'opportunité pour lui poser des questions. Sérieusement, nous, les élèves, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de soutien… » commença Hermione.

« C'est parce que c'est pas le genre des gens comme Snape ! » finit Ron. « De toute façon, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un va lui envoyer des courriers pour avoir des conseils. »

.

.

Chapitre 1 : Problèmes d'études

.

Cher Professeur Snape,

Je suis férue de divination, je pratique cet art régulièrement et j'ai prédit que mes résultats d'examens ne seraient pas bons. Comme le Professeur Trelawney ne nous a pas appris l'art de changer le futur mais seulement l'art de le voir, je voudrais vous demander si vous pouvez me dire comment changer mon futur ?

LB

.

Chère LB,

La divination est le seul sujet de cette école qui ne nécessite aucune étude. En d'autres mots, la voyance est une superstition, pas une réalité. Ce que vous 'voyez' comme votre futur n'est que dans votre tête et reflète vos attentes, donc à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vraiment échouer à vos examens, je vous suggère de sortir votre nez de vos feuilles de thé et d'étudier réellement.

Severus Snape

.

.

Cher Professeur Snape,

En tant qu'élève, je pense que nous devons tous travailler dur pour obtenir les meilleures notes possibles. Je suis probablement l'élève qui travaille le plus dur de mon année. Mais même en travaillant jour et nuit, les examens approchent et je me sens toujours nerveuse. De nombreuses personnes me disent que je travaille trop dur, mais y a-t-il un autre moyen pour que j'apprenne les cours et me les rappelle parfaitement, sans avoir à travailler chaque heure du jour ? Et aussi, quelle nuance de rouge la potion de soin devait être? La mienne était d'une nuance de cramoisi, était-ce correct ? Aurais-je dû ajouter plus de griffes? Ou peut-être ai-je ajouté trop de scarabées ?

Pattenrond

.

.

Chère Pattenrond,

'Tout de travail et pas de jeu fait de Pattenrond une personne ennuyeuse' et 'Tout de jeu et pas de travail fait de Pattenrond une personne crétine', votre choix est donc de voir quelle sorte de personne vous souhaitez devenir. Si vous apprenez correctement vos cours, il est inutile de vous sentir nerveuse, et si vous vous sentez toujours nerveuse, c'est que vous n'avez toujours pas travaillé assez dur, et vous pourriez vouloir abandonner un peu de votre temps passé à manger et dormir pour faire ce surplus d'études.

Je ne connais pas la différence entre le rouge et le cramoisi, et je doute que toute personne ordinaire le sache. Quoi qu'il en soit, si votre potion ressemblait à du sang, alors vous l'avez correctement exécutée.

Severus Snape

.

.

Cher Professeur Snape,

Je suis vraiment effrayé par un de mes professeurs, c'est très difficile pour moi de me concentrer quand il nous surveille. Y a-t-il une potion qui peut aider à apaiser mes nerfs pendant ses cours, ou des techniques de respiration qui peuvent atténuer ma peur de ce professeur ?

Frank Court

.

.

Cher Mr Court,

Boire des potions pour améliorer ses capacités d'apprentissage est contre les règles de l'école, je retire donc dix points à Gryffondor pour l'avoir ne serait-ce que suggéré. Pour ce qui est des techniques de respiration, je vous suggère de respirer ou avec votre bouche, ou avec votre nez, voire avec les deux, sans quoi vous risquez bien de mourir. Je ne pense pas être un professeur effrayant, et lorsque je vous verrai en cours la prochaine fois, je m'attends à ce que rien n'explose.

Severus Snape

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'ultrasoul : Drôle? Bizarre? Crétin? Donnez-moi votre avis!

.

Aë : Merci à _Océe Snape_ et à **Dramionedu21**.

.

Note d'Océe Snape : C'est vachement sympa comme truc ! Il y a combien de chapitres ? L'idée me plaît beaucoup

.

Aë : Il y en a 5 ^^ celui-ci n'est pas le plus long !

.

.

 _Donc, si vous avez besoin d'un avis d'expert, laissez votre question au pied de votre lit, et il vous répondra aussi vite que possible!_ _Ca me plaît cette idée !_

.

je retire donc dix points à Gryffondor / Je ne pense pas être un professeur effrayant, et lorsque je vous verrai en cours la prochaine fois, je m'attends à ce que rien n'explose.

Severus Snape **(Comment il sait que c'est un Gryffondor et qu'il parle de lui ? il est trop fort… mdr, serait-ce Neville ?lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

Note d'ultrasoul: Certains m'ont demandé beaucoup plus de lettres et de réponses, et je suis navré de dire que ce ne sera pas le cas, car je manque déjà d'idées ! Mais j'espère que la qualité plutôt que la quantité sera suffisante pour vous satisfaire.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Tu as vu Lavande ?

-Quoi ?

-Regarde-la ! Elle fait son Hermione! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le coin désigné par Ron, et vit Lavande plongée dans une pile de livres. Il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'elle a réalisé qu'il fallait plus que regarder des boules de cristal pour réussir ses études.

-En parlant d'études et d'Hermione, tu l'as vue aujourd'hui ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je l'ai juste vue en cours, elle n'était même pas aux repas. Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique…

-Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de passer de la nourriture en douce dans la bibliothèque pour pouvoir manger et respirer sa poussière en même temps » gloussa Ron. « Tu veux voir si elle y est ?

-Ouais. »

Tandis qu'ils s'y rendaient, ils heurtèrent Neville, qui couina sous l'impact, et leur jeta un regard affolé.

« Hey, Neville, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« On a potions en premier demain ! » Il semblait totalement paniqué, et détala.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il a survécu à quatre ans de potions, il y a quoi de spécial avec demain ? » Ron observa Neville s'enfuir vers les dortoirs des garçons.

Harry soupira. « Je pense qu'il a dû demander à Snape un conseil. Je l'ai vu lire une lettre ce matin, et il n'avait pas l'air bien en la finissant. »

« Une lettre à Snape, hein ? » pensa Ron.

.

.

Chapitre 2: Vie amoureuse

.  
Pour Snake (la mention était rayée) Snape,

Il y a cette fille qui est dans mon année et dans ma maison. En fait, elle est aussi dans la plupart de mes cours ! On n'a pas grand-chose en commun, je veux dire, elle n'aime pas le Quidditch comme on est censés l'aimer, et elle est carrément cérébrale. Elle est probablement une des filles les plus intelligentes de toute l'école ! Le truc, c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, mais je ne sais pas comment les exprimer. Je veux dire, les filles ont tendance à interpréter ce qu'on dit de travers, non ? Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème, il y en a plusieurs autres. C'est une de mes meilleures amies, et je ne sais pas ce que mon autre meilleur ami penserait si cette fille devenait ma copine. Et aussi, elle écrit à ce minable du continent, je pense qu'elle l'aime. Comment lui faire voir que je suis le bon pour elle ?

Chevalier rouge

.

.

Cher Chevalier rouge,

Je voudrais souligner le fait que votre première phrase, 'il y a cette fille qui est dans mon année et dans ma maison' signifie en conséquence qu'elle est dans la majorité de vos cours, et donc, cette seconde phrase n'est absolument pas nécessaire. D'après vos quelques phrases, je peux voir pourquoi vous admirez votre amie intelligente, puisque vous n'êtes pas des plus brillants et souhaiteriez être intelligent comme elle. Si je n'interprète pas mal ce que vous dites, c'est de toute évidence vous qui n'êtes pas suffisamment intelligent pour dire ce que vous souhaitez correctement.

Je suis relativement sûr que votre autre ami est bien plus célèbre que vous ne l'êtes, et ne se sentira donc pas laissé de côté, à mon propre dégoût, il aura plusieurs filles bavant sur sa célébrité et il ne remarquera sans aucun doute pas que vous soyez avec elle.

Le 'minable du continent' est probablement un meilleur candidat pour son amour. Puisque vous dites que c'est une sorcière intelligente, cela signifie qu'elle doit savoir que le 'minable du continent' est le bon pour elle. Vous ne pouvez pas imposer vos vues aux autres, le seul moyen de la faire vous aimer est d'utiliser un philtre d'amour, ce que je ne vous enseignerai pas.

Comme vous le voyez, les questions idiotes amènent des réponses idiotes, donc si vous avez des questions sérieuses, n'hésitez pas à écrire à nouveau.

Severus Snape

PS- la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe, mais dix points pour Gryffondor pour l'insulte.

.

.

(Note d'Aë : 'Snake' et 'Snape' se ressemblent bien, et 'Snake', c'est serpent ^^)

.

.

Pour le Professeur Snape,

Je connais ce garçon depuis très très longtemps. Nos pères se connaissent, et donc je le connais depuis longtemps. Il est si mignon, avec ses cheveux blonds en arrière, ça lui donne l'air méchant. Je suis tout le temps avec lui, je le protège, je ris à ses blagues même quand je ne les comprends pas, je tape les gens qui ne l'aiment pas. Est-ce que je dois en faire plus pour qu'il voie que je l'aime bien ? Ou est-ce qu'il le sait déjà et qu'il joue les difficiles ? Je lui ai écrit une lettre d'admirateur secret, et il me regarde différemment depuis, ça veut dire qu'il m'admire secrètement ?

G

.

.

Cher Mr. G,

Je connais votre ami personnellement, et je suis navré de dire qu'il n'a pas le moindre intérêt sexuel en vous. Si vous ne le serviez pas comme vous le faites maintenant, il ne remarquerait alors pas du tout votre existence. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire est de poursuivre votre triste existence en le servant loyalement.

Si vous lui avez écrit une lettre d'admirateur secret, vous auriez dû changer votre écriture. Je pense que votre ami a réalisé que vous aviez écrit cette lettre, et il peut très bien être en train de profiter de vos sentiments envers lui.

Il est hautement douteux que votre ami puisse secrètement vous admirer.

Severus Snape

.

.

Note de ultrasoul: A moins qu'ils ne changent leur écriture, il est très facile pour Snape de deviner l'auteur de chaque lettre, à la fois grâce au contenu et à l'écriture. Voyons, il a lu les devoirs de ces élèves depuis des années ! Snape est un type intelligent !

.

.  
Cher Professeur Snape,

Je suis sortie avec un garçon l'année dernière, mais il a quitté Poudlard. Je l'aime toujours beaucoup, mais je commence à avoir des sentiments pour un autre garçon de Poudlard. Ils ont beaucoup en commun: ils aiment tous les deux le Quidditch, ce sont tous les deux des garçons intelligents, courageux et gentils. En revanche, avec l'absence de mon ancien petit-ami, mon attirance envers l'autre garçon grandit chaque jour. J'ai l'impression que si je sortais avec lui, je trahirais mon premier petit-ami. Que devrais-je faire ?  
Confuse  
.

.  
Chère Confuse,  
Les troubles de l'amour sont inattendus, confus, et dérangent souvent la vie que l'on se construit. Pour contrer cette confusion, il faut pratiquer l'art du non-amour. Ne voyez-vous pas ce qui est arrivé par l'amour de Roméo et Juliette ? Ils sont tous deux morts. C'est en vérité tout à fait dommageable, à un si jeune âge. Vous ne souhaitez sans doute pas la mort pour vous-même ? Je vous conseille en conséquence de suivre mon exemple et d'apprendre à ne pas aimer. Si vous n'aimez pas, votre cœur ne sera pas brisé et vous ne trahirez personne.

Severus Snape

.

.

Note d'ultrasoul : On peut se demander comment Snape connaît cette pièce Moldue…

Aë : Ben oui, la fic date d'avant le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ^^

.

.

Très cher Severus,

Je vous observe de loin depuis de nombreuses années, et même de loin je peux ressentir de l'attirance pour votre visage graisseux. Avez-vous une petite-amie ?

Amoureuse

.

.

Chère Amoureuse,

Continuez à regarder de loin. Je ne suis pas graisseux, et quand je découvrirais qui vous êtes, vous ferez perdre à votre Maison cinquante points. Non, je n'ai pas de petite-amie.  
Severus Snape

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'ultrasoul : Eh bien, j'aurais sans doute pu en faire un peu plus, mais je pense que vous préférez que ce chapitre sorte plutôt que j'essaie de le rallonger. J'espère que ça suffit pour l'instant. Si vous avez la moindre suggestion, merci de laisser une review ou d'écrire à tonderumushi .au . En attendant la prochaine fois, Jane  
.

Aë : Merci à Océe-Snape et _Dramionedu21_.

.

.

quand je découvrirais qui vous êtes, vous ferez perdre à votre Maison cinquante points. _(une intelligente qui a changé son écriture !)_


	3. Chapter 3

Note d'ultrasoul: Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre que de m'excuser pour cette longue attente ? Quoi qu'il en soit, mercis pour toutes les reviews, elles me motivent vraiment ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre pour le moment, mais merci pour tous les compliments et contributions, ça me rend vraiment heureuse ! Pour ce qui est de l'identité de 'Amoureuse', eh bien, c'est à moi de le savoir et à vous de le découvrir ! Je prévoyais au début de faire de Amoureuse un personnage original, mais en voyant que certains pensaient que ce pouvait être un professeur… J'y réfléchis toujours ! ^_^

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mais Amoureuse n'est peut-être qu'à moi…

.

.

Chapitre 3 : Aimer Snape

.

Très cher Severus,

J'ai longtemps admiré de loin vos cheveux écoeuramment visqueux et votre nez crochu. Quel est le secret de votre apparence si unique ? J'ai tenté de ne pas laver mes cheveux pendant plusieurs mois, mais je n'arrive pas à les avoir aussi graisseux que les vôtres. Et combien de fois a-t-on brisé votre nez pour qu'il devienne si gros ? Cette peau maladivement pâle contre vos robes si sombres fait chavirer mon cœur. Le noir est-elle la seule couleur disponible dans votre garde-robe, ou n'avez-vous pas assez d'argent pour acheter de nouvelles robes et vous contentez-vous donc de porter les mêmes sans cesse, ce qui, en conséquence, les laisse si sales qu'elles semblent noires ? J'imagine que votre peau blanche et vos cheveux graisseux iraient bien avec des robes violettes, similaires à celles du Directeur Dumbledore.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Georgina Winfred

.

.

Weasley,

Votre lettre n'était pas le moins du monde amusante. Gryffondor perd cinquante points.

SS

.  
.

Très cher Severus,

Vous me prenez à grand tort pour ces affreux sorciers de Gryffondor. Regarder ces garçons me donne envie de dégueuler. Mon cœur appartient sincèrement à Serpentard, et bien sûr, à vous. Si vous avez besoin d'une preuve, je vous rejoindrai ce soir à minuit, et nous pourrons avoir une nuit romantique, ensemble, dans vos sombres cachots.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Georgina Winfred

.

.

Chère Miss Winfred,

Votre présence n'est pas nécessaire, Serpentard a gagné dix points pour vos compliments. Si vous voulez savoir, j'utilise mes propres potions pour cheveux pour obtenir cet effet, c'est bien meilleur que tout shampooing Moldu ou sorcier sur le marché. Je suis né avec ce nez, en revanche, je suis volontaire pour frapper le vôtre plusieurs fois, si vous souhaitez obtenir le même. Pour ce qui est de ma garde-robe, j'achète toujours des robes noires, puisque je trouve que c'est ce qui me sied le mieux. Albus trouverait sans doute très amusant que je change de couleur, et je ne me laisserai pas devenir source d'amusement pour ce vieux sorcier.

Severus Snape

.

.

Très cher Severus,

Oh, Severus, cessez de me taquiner! Comment puis-je rester loin de vous, bête de sexe, alors que nous vivons au même étage la majorité de l'année ? Vous devez mentir, comment quelqu'un comme vous pourrait-il être célibataire ?

J'ai entendu de certains contacts que vous avez reçu des expressions d'intérêt d'une autre part que de la mienne. Ce n'est qu'un message pour vous laisser savoir que toute autre concurrente tentant de gagner votre amour n'y parviendra pas, car j'aime chaque petit détail de vous, depuis votre nez impressionnant à la sonorité sarcastique de votre voix, j'aimerais juste pouvoir m'y plonger…

Sincèrement vôtre,

Amoureuse

.

.

A vous, qui que vous soyez,

Je ne taquine pas, vous resterez loin de moi, et je n'ai pas de petite amie.

Je ne suis pas homme de sentiments, tant que ceux qui s'intéressent à moi restent loin, ils vivront pour voir la lueur du jour suivant.

Pour ce qui est de vous concurrencer pour mon intérêt, si l'autre personne commençait à exprimer son intérêt à l'image de vos grossières avances verbales, j'espérerais être un jour témoin d'un tel duel en mon honneur, et avoir la bonne fortune de voir les deux duellistes s'éliminer l'une l'autre, sans passer par la rapidité du Sortilège de Mort. En revanche, si vous échouez à vous blesser fatalement l'une l'autre, je serais volontaire pour vous passer à toutes deux l'arme à gauche.  
SS

.  
.

Très cher Severus,

Chaque fois que vous hurlez sur les Gryffondors pour des choses qu'ils n'ont pas faites, chaque fois que vous prenez des points à Harry Potter pour, globalement, être Harry Potter, chaque fois que vous restez près de Neville Londubat et murmurer des insultes à son oreille, je voudrais que ce soit moi à leur place pour pouvoir entendre cette voix soyeuse (Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment une voix peut sembler si soyeuse ?) qui est la vôtre, à son maximum. Je suis une Serpentard, j'espère donc qu'un jour vous deviendrez une personne plus juste et que vous nous prendrez plus de points, pour que je puisse entendre plus souvent votre voix dirigée contre moi.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Georgina Winfred

.

.

Chère Miss Winfred,

Après avoir lu plusieurs fois vos lettres, je me suis convaincu du fait que vous êtes en effet messieurs Weasley et Weasley. En conséquence, je répondrais à votre demande d'entendre ma voix à son maximum. Retenue vendredi soir, dix-huit heures, à mon bureau. Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor, et si vous ne venez pas, vous perdrez donc cinquante points supplémentaires, chacun.

.

.

Note d'ultrasoul : il doit avoir été très heureux de ces lettres pour les lire plusieurs fois…

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'ultrasoul: C'est tout pour cette fois, la prochaine sortie devrait être plus rapide ! (croisons les doigts !)

.

Aë : Merci à _Océe-Snape_ et **Dramionedu21**.

.

 **Dramionedu21** : Y'a pas, j'adore cette fic, je ne suis pas déçue de t'avoir dit oui pour la corriger…

.

.

Si vous avez besoin d'une preuve, je vous rejoindrai ce soir à minuit, et nous pourrons avoir une nuit romantique, ensemble, dans vos sombres cachots. _OMG xDDD C'est Pansy ?_ Aë : Nope ^^

.

SS **Mon dieu qu'il est gentil notre Severus, n'est-ce pas? Légèrement sarcastique tout de même…**

.

Georgina Winfred **Elle a un problème cette fille mdr.**


	4. Chapter 4

Note d'ultrasoul: Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, je suis prise par les examens et le reste! Mais au moins cette histoire n'a pas de cliffhanger ! Hmm, je pense que j'ai perdu le truc, bon…

Et parce que ça fait si longtemps que j'ai publié, je pensais que je devais inclure une liste des précédents courriers :

.

 **Lavande Brown** (LB) sur la prédiction d'échec scolaire

 **Hermione Granger** (Pattenrond) sur l'organisation des études et la potion de soin

 **Neville Londubas** (Frank Court) sur sa peur d'un certain professeur en cours, et les moyens de dépasser sa peur

 **Ron Weasley** (Chevalier rouge –Aë: J'ai choisi 'rouge' mais j'aurais pu choisir 'roux', c'est le même mot en anglais) sur ses sentiments pour Hermione, et comment lui faire voir que Viktor n'est pas le bon  
 **Goyle** (G) sur ses sentiments pour Draco (c'est juste flippant !)

 **Cho Chang** (Confuse) sur sa confusion avec Harry; elle aimait Cédric, maintenant qu'il est parti, doit-elle rejoindre Harry ?

 **Amoureuse** (qui est pour l'instant ma création, même si elle finira peut-être par être quelqu'un qu'on connaît) proclamant son amour pour Snape (beurk !). (Aë : Ca vous change, un Severus qui n'est pas aimé hein ? XD)

 **Fred/George** (Georgina Winfred) lettre d'amour sur l'apparence graisseuse 'unique' de Snape, son nez, et ses robes noires.

 **Fred/George** suggérant de prouver leur amour dans les sombres cachots de Snape.

 **Amoureuse** disant que Snape est sexy (!?) et qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il n'ait pas de petite amie.

 **Fred/George** sur l'injustice de Snape envers les Gryffondors, ils pensent que Snape devraient crier plus sur les Serpentards.

.

.

Chapitre 4 : Problèmes généraux

.

Au Professeur Snape

Un des garçons de mon dortoir fait toujours des cauchemars et crie en pleine nuit, et je n'arrive pas à dormir avec ce barouf ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec lui ? Est-ce que je peux avoir une potion de sommeil ?

Insomnie

.

.  
Cher Insomnie,

Je ne suis pas autorisé à fournir des potions de sommeil, puisqu'elles sont addictives après un usage prolongé, et perdent également leurs effets après un usage continu. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous aviez le moindre talent en potion et aviez payé attention à mes cours, vous devriez être capable d'en concocter une par vous-même.

Une solution simple à votre problème serait un sort de silence entourant votre lit. En revanche, si le château était sur le point d'exploser ou qu'il y avait d'autres urgences, vous n'en seriez pas conscient et cela pourrait vous coûter la vie. Une autre solution est un sort de silence sur son lit, ce qui signifie que vous risqueriez sa vie à la place. Vous devez donc choisir, votre vie, ou la sienne ?  
Une autre possibilité, moins efficace que la première, serait de bâillonner votre camarade de dortoir, ce qui étoufferait un peu les sons.

Ou peut-être pourriez-vous le rendre malade, lui permettant de dormir à l'infirmerie et donc hors de votre portée auditive. Je ne vous suggère en revanche pas sérieusement cette idée, car il pourrait attirer les suspicions après un moment. Vous mettre à l'infirmerie serait une alternative, puisque des blessures auto-infligées ne seraient pas aussi soupçonnables que de mystérieuses blessures sur votre camarade de chambrée.

Je suis certain que vous déciderez ce qui est préférable pour vous et votre camarade dans ma liste de suggestions.

Severus Snape

.

Très cher Severus,

Voyons, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais être égalée, ou même vaincue, dans un duel pour votre amour ? Je me battrais jusqu'à la fin, de tout mon être, et j'obtiendrais victoire !

Vous dire qui je suis ? Cela ruinerait le mystère, et c'est lui qui fait le romantisme, n'est-il pas ? Je suis certaine que si vous passiez votre magnifique regard noir dans la foule, vous remarqueriez quelqu'un vous fixant avec amour; ce serait moi.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Amoureuse

.

.

A vous, qui que vous soyez,

Vous ne gagneriez jamais un duel pour mon amour, pour ce simple fait : je n'aime pas.

Je ne trouve pas votre mystère romantique. Les gens abhorrent les choses qu'ils ne comprennent et ne connaissent pas. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et je vous abhorre pour cela.

J'observe les allées et venues d'élèves et de professeurs chaque jour, mais je ne vois personne me fixant. Je suis certain que vous me mentez.

SS

.

Au Professeur Snape,

Il y a quelques élèves plus vieux qui ne font que m'embêter. Chaque fois que je descends dans le Grand Hall pour manger, entre les cours, pendant les pauses, ça n'arrête jamais ils me suivent partout ! Ils disent que je suis grosse et moche, et ils rient quand je leur montre que je ne suis pas contente de leur attitude. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour les éloigner ?

Fille de Poufsouffle

.

.

Chère Fille de Poufsouffle,

Vous avez la réponse dans votre question : ils rient quand vous leur montrez ne pas être contente de leur attitude. Il y a d'autres moyens de contrer cela. Si vous pensez être capable de faire physiquement face à ces élèves (ce dont je suis sûr, puisque vous n'êtes pas heureuse de les voir vous appeler grosse, ce qui signifie que vous êtes réellement grosse, et que vous pourriez donc simplement les écraser, ou quelque soit ce qu'ils sous-entendent), sinon, vous pourriez les ignorer, ce qui les poussera à vous laisser seule, ou à vous frapper.

Une autre solution simple, que, sans doute, votre esprit Poufsouffle ne pourrait jamais trouver seul, est de changer systématiquement de chemin Poudlard est une grande école, je suis sûr que même avec votre format vous puissiez trouver moyen d'éviter ces élèves harceleurs.

Si je n'étais pas un professeur, je vous suggérerais quelques sorts simples mais efficaces, mais comme c'est le cas, je ne peux pas suggérer cela à un élève, puisque je devrais avoir le déplaisir d'avoir à gérer des accidents magiques dans les couloirs, et je suis assez sûr du fait que vous ne souhaitez pas me faire face lorsque je suis mécontent.

Severus Snape

.

.  
Professeur Snape,

Je vais acheter un cadeau de Noël pour le garçon que j'aime depuis longtemps. Il aime le Quidditch, et j'allais lui acheter quelque chose en lien avec ça, mais tous ses amis lui achètent ce genre d'accessoires et de toute façon, je n'ai pas assez d'argent. En fait, j'ai un tout petit budget, donc je chercher quelque chose de bon marché, mais de bien. Je vous le demande parce que vous avez été adolescent, quel genre de choses vouliez-vous à l'époque ?

V

.

.  
Chère V,

Je suis sûr que n'importe qui peut vous dire que chaque personne est unique. Si le garçon aime le Quidditch, achetez-lui un balai. Il n'a pas à voler, cela en fera un cadeau bon marché, et c'est l'intention qui compte.

Vous souhaitez savoir ce que j'aimais, adolescent ? Je vous assure que les choses que j'aimais ne vous sont pas achetables. A moins, bien sûr, que vos parents soient de mes connaissances, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.  
Severus Snape

.

.

Note d'ultrasoul: Maintenant, quelques questions proposées par des reviewers:

.

Proposition de **writer007**

.  
Cher Tasgraisseux,

J'ai ce prof vraiment stupide, aux cheveux gras, qui est complètement pas objectif, et qui, soit dit en passant, ne lave jamais ses caleçons. Il me déteste parce que mon père et ses amis lui faisaient des mauvaises blagues, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. Il essaie toujours de me faire renvoyer et il m'ennuie tout le temps. Comment puis-je l'empoisonner ?  
Sincèrement,

Crânefendu

.

Potter,

Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir insulté mes cheveux.

Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour remettre en question ma favoritisme envers des élèves qui sont en réalité meilleurs (comme nous le savons tous, les Serpentards font mieux que toutes les autres Maisons).

Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour remarques sur mon hygiène.

Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour penser arrogamment que vous ne m'avez rien fait votre travail affecte mon enseignement, et sa piètre qualité suggère que je suis un piètre professeur, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour m'avoir insulté.

Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir ne serait-ce que suggéré de m'empoisonner. Je suis conscient qu'avec vos capacités en potions vous n'avez aucun moyen de concocter quelque chose pour m'empoisonner. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je veux vous faire expulser ? Des suggestions aussi dangereuses que l'empoisonnement d'un membre du corps professoral démontrent assurément le fait que vous n'êtes pas conçu pour l'environnement scolaire, et êtes un danger pour les autres.

SS

.

.  
oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'ultrasoul: C'est tout pour le moment! Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les propositions, car j'ai besoin de temps pour penser à toutes les réponses, ce sera donc également dans le prochain chapitre. Ba-bye !

.

Aë : Merci à Océe-Snape et **Dramionedu21**.

.

Dramionedu21 : **Mon dieu, je crois que jamais je ne lui demanderais des conseils si c'est pour qu'il m'enfonce encore plus… Du Snape dans toute sa splendeur lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Note d'ultrasoul: Voici le chapitre suivant! Désolée pour l'attente !

Merci à tous les reviewers et suggestions, continuez ! Désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un!

Hmm, j'ai oublié qui a demandé, mais quelqu'un demandait si c'était comme 'Demande à Lunard'. Je peux vous assurer que je l'ai lu après avoir fait ça, je ne voulais donc pas copier.

Ce chapitre est dédié à Snow Phoenix, qui a reviewé chaque chapitre, si je m'en rappelle bien, et pour avoir été assez gentille pour ne pas me poursuivre quand elle est tombée de sa chaise !

(Aë : Je ne cherche pas à comprendre XD)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Cher Severus,

J'ai des soucis à choisir quel chapeau porter avec mes robes violettes pour le dîner de Noël. Penses-tu que le orange avec des chats noirs, ou le vert à étoiles blanches? Ou peut-être pourrais-je y aller sans chapeau, mais mon crâne se dégarnit et sans, ma tête aura un peu froid, mais je suis sûr qu'un sort de réchauffe ferait l'affaire. Ou peut-être le chapeau violet avec des pompons ?

Je prévois de donner à Dobby l'elfe de maison quelques chaussettes pour Noël, lesquelles penses-tu qu'il préfèrerait, les arc-en-ciel qui changent de couleur, ou les chaussettes 'humeur' qui changeront de dessin suivant son humeur ?

Je recherche toujours un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'y avait presque pas de candidature pour cette année, et parmi celles-ci, aucune n'était vraiment qualifiée. Je suis assez occupé, je demanderais peut-être donc à Remus de prendre les cours, qu'en penses-tu?

Sincèrement,

Albus Dumbledore

.

.

Cher Albus,

(Imaginez Snape grinçant des dents alors qu'il répond à la lettre de Dumbledore) Je pensais que ce service n'était disponible que pour les élèves, et que toi-même avait plus d'années d'expérience au monde que moi. Tu as sans doute remarqué que je ne porte pas de chapeau et si tu fais un commentaire sur mes cheveux, Albus, je serais particulièrement en colère contre toi pendant une durée indéterminée, et je ne suis pas la mode sorcière. Peut-être devrais-tu demander à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté dans ce domaine, comme Potter, qui sans aucun doute suit la chose pour ses fans adorés et le public en général. En revanche, je te conseille de ne pas porter le orange à chats noirs, je pense que Noël n'est pas la bonne occasion pour celui-ci (Note d'ultrasoul : mais est-ce que Snape célèbre au moins Noël ?).

L'elfe de maison était apparemment fou de joie quand Potter lui a donné certaines de ses vieilles chaussettes, je peux donc t'assurer qu'il sera heureux avec n'importe qu'elle paire que tu lui donnerais.

Dans le passé, tu as embauché des professeurs qui étaient, bien que qualifié, moins que convenant pour la position ( _tousse_ Lockhart _tousse_ ) et tu as également essayé ceux qui n'étaient pas qualifié en tant que professeur ( _tousse_ Maugrey _tousse,_ non, vraiment, ce n'est parce que l'on est bon dans un domaine que cela signifie qu'on est qualifié pour l'enseigner, il faut certains papiers qui disent que l'on a fait des études rendant capable de passer ses connaissances aux autres… Et je doute que Maugrey, au cœur de toutes ses années en tant qu'Auror, ait eu le temps d'achever un tel cursus). Je présume que tu me le demandes parce que tu n'as pas vu la candidature que j'ai envoyée pour le poste ? Tu sais très bien que mes connaissances élargies en Forces du Mal et les moyens de les contrer sont bien plus étendues que celles du loup-garou. Je suis également qualifié à l'enseignement.

Severus

.

.

Cher Severus,

Même dans tes lettres, tu ne cesses jamais de m'amuser. Je suis sûr que les élèves apprécient aussi tes lettres et suivent les conseils que tu donnes. Et tes conseils sont aussi précieux pour les professeurs que pour les élèves.

Puisque tu ne penses pas l'orange adapté, je suis donc parti sur le violet à pois jaunes fluorescent, puisque le violet est assorti aux robes et que le jaune devrait bien le complémenter. Je doute qu'Harry ait lui-même grand sens de la mode, n'as-tu pas vu ces vêtements immenses qu'il portait ? Ou peut-être suis-je à côté de la tendance.

Ah, Harry, tant de générosité ! Il sait visiblement le genre de choses que Dobby aime, et je dois acquiescer au fait que Dobby sera heureux, quel que soit le genre de chaussettes, cela règle donc la question !

Je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que tu es totalement qualifié pour enseigner la DCFM, mais si tu étais notre professeur de Défense, alors qui serait le professeur de Potions ? Et pour être honnête avec toi, les trois quart du corps estudiantin ne seraient pas heureux que tu leur enseignes deux matières. Ce sera donc Remus Lupin. Pourrais-tu être assez aimable pour lui préparer sa potion Tue-Loup ?

Sincèrement,

Albus Dumbledore

.

.

Cher Albus,

(Note d'ultrasoul : Imaginez-le grognant) Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'amuses des choses les plus simples. Porte ce que tu souhaites, tout le monde te pense déjà fou, de toute manière.

Demande à Potter s'il a donné ses chaussettes par générosité ! (humph !)

Je pense que trouver un remplaçant au poste de professeur de Potions est plus facile que de trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Penses-y, Albus, pense à toutes les choses que manquent les élèves, pense à toutes les choses que les élèves pourraient apprendre de moi mais pas du loup-garou. Au passage, le loup-garou pourrait mordiller un ou deux élèves, tu ne souhaites pas cela pour ta réputation de Directeur de Poudlard, si ?

Severus

.

.

Cher Severus,

Je prends cela comme un compliment.

Je connais très bien Harry et je peux garantir qu'il a donné ces chaussettes par générosité, d'abord parce qu'il n'a pas tant de vêtements, et ensuite, pourquoi abandonner des vêtements si confortablement chauds ?

Je suis parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il est plus facile de trouver un professeur de potions remplaçant, mais si je t'engage, alors notre réputation d'avoir un professeur de DCFM différent chaque année sera ruinée, et potions, cachots et toi allez si bien ensemble.

Sincèrement,

Albus

.

.

Snape ne trouve plus rien à répondre à Dumbledore, et, de frustration, file hors champ.

.

.  
Proposition de preety-lady-serenity

.

.

Cher Professeur Snape,

Je demandais simplement un conseil, pas à être insultée. Votre grossièreté n'était pas nécessaire ! Je vous suggère de vous excuser avant que je ne montre cette lettre à ma Directrice de Maison !

Fille de Poufsouffle

.

.

Fille de Poufsouffle,

Vous ai-je insultée ? Je vous présente mes excuses, je ne faisais que présenter mes observations sur le contenu de votre lettre. Le fait que vous trouviez cela insultant signifie que j'ai frappé juste, avec mes observations sur votre taille.

Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je serais effrayé par Chourave ? Vous pouvez remarquer qu'aucun autre employé de l'école en dehors des professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall n'ose m'approcher, je peux donc vous assurer que vous plaindre au Professeur Chourave ne fera aucun bien, sans parler du fait qu'elle sera probablement d'accord avec mes observations et conseils.

Severus Snape

 _._

 _._

Fille de Poufsouffle, visiblement pas une Gryffondor, est trop effrayée pour répondre.

.

.

Proposition de **snapes cat**

.

.

Mon Cher Aimé,

Eheh, nerveux ? Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous, je voulais juste vous garder alerte. QUOIQU'IL EN SOIT ! Un garçon Serpentard n'arrête pas de m'appeler sang-de-bourbe, et cela devient agaçant. Est-ce que je pourrais lui envoyer un coup de pied dans des éléments que je préfère ne pas citer et ne pas être punie ? Je suis à Serpentard, au fait.

Et… Oh ! Je suis en gros une activiste du bien-être animal, et je n'aime pas travailler avec les différents morceaux d'animaux, donc est-ce que vous pourriez nous proposer une potion végétarienne à concocter ?

Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir, mais vous devriez y réfléchir : je fais du bénévolat dans une maison de retraite avec mon ami, dont la mère y est manager. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien avec elle. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis ! Les résidentes sont toutes des dames âgées et même si elles apprécient être taquinées par nous, les adorables adolescentes, je suis sûre qu'elles aimeraient voir un beau spécimen masculin dans votre genre une fois de temps en temps, donc est-ce que ça vous embêterait si je vous y traînais ? Ce serait drôle ! Ce sont des dames très sympas.

Eh bien, ce sont mes questions pour l'instant.

Beaucoup d'amour de la part de

La Chatte de Snape

.

.

Chère Chatte,

Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le fait que vous vous référiez à vous-même en disant être ma chatte, quand je saurais qui vous êtes, il y aura prise de points.

Je ne pense pas que vous soyez à Serpentard, les Sang-de-Bourbes y sont très rares, et le fait que vous disiez à un professeur ce que vous comptez faire à ce garçon démontre un niveau de fourberie pas tant Serpentard que Gryffondor. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor !

(Note d'ultrasoul : Je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller sans sortir sa phrase fétiche, même si l'écrivain de cette lettre pourrait bien ne pas être un Gryffondor !)

Si vous étiez suffisamment intelligent, vous pourriez rechercher quelques substituts pour les 'morceaux d'animaux' qui vous mettent mal à l'aise. Je peux vous assurer qu'il en existe, mais puisque plantes et animaux sont en essence si différents, certaines potions ne peuvent fonctionner qu'avec éléments animaux. Je vois que vous n'êtes définitivement pas de Serpentard, un Serpentard ne serait pas effrayé par un quelconque animal mort ! Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas non plus Gryffondor, je ne vois pas de bravoure en vous. Je retire dix points à Poufsouffle !

S'il y a tant de vieilles femmes dans cet endroit où vous voulez me 'traîner', je peux aider à administrer des potions pour les garder silencieuses, ainsi aucun de nous n'aurait besoin de faire du bénévolat.

S. Snape.

.

.

Proposition de dara

.

.

Cher Severus,

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière lettre, je suis heureux de voir que je peux toujours te vaincre verbalement, cela me donne l'impression d'être jeune et puissant à nouveau !

Certains autres membres du corps professoral et moi-même souhaiterions te suggérer de prendre un peu la lumière. Toujours enfermé dans tes cachots, cela doit être un peu ennuyeux. Et si tu te cherchais une petite amie ?

Sincèrement,

Albus

.

.

Cher Albus,

Le jour où quelqu'un pourra te vaincre verbalement, Albus, sera celui où le Seigneur des Ténèbres déclarera son amour à Potter. Heureux de voir que cela te remonte ton estime personnelle. (Notez le sarcasme)

Je voudrais suggérer aux autres professeurs de garder leur nez hors de ma vie, je suis sûr qu'ils ont mieux à faire que de se mêler de ma vie sociale. Inutile de 'prendre la lumière' dans ma partie (c'est-à-dire être en présence constante avec des élèves), et d'après ton statut marital, qui es-tu pour me dire de trouver une petite amie ? A ton âge, tu devrais avoir des petits-enfants, mais non, tu es toujours célibataire ! Peut-être que je souhaite rester célibataire jusqu'à être aussi vieux que toi. (Ne voit-on pas qu'il est ennuyé ?)

Severus

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'ultrasoul: Désolée pour l'attente, à la prochaine! Rappelez-vous, même s'il n'y a pas de garantie que cette fic continue, si vous avez des commentaires, critiques, suggestions, ou propositions, laissez une review ou écrivez à tonderumushi .au, ciao !

~ultrasoul

.

Note d'Aë : Mais c'est la fin ^^ Merci à Océe-Snape et Dramionedu21.

.

Note de **Dramionedu21** : Ça donne une envie de reviens-y, ça fini trop abruptement je trouve, dommage…

.

Aë : à qui le dis-tu ^^'

.

.

(Imaginez Snape grinçant des dents alors qu'il répond à la lettre de Dumbledore) **(J'ai aucun mal à me l'imaginer, bizarre, non ?)**


End file.
